Fanfare
Profile "You need it, you got it - It'll be there before you know it! And you WILL know it" Fanfare likes things loud. Whether blasting hard rock, or tuning his engines to a window-rattling drone, he's always ready to shake things up amongst his teammates. Friendly and easy-going; always willing to help someone in need. Rarely talks back to any Autobot - to his allies, a bit of a pushover, but will never let himself be bullied by anyone else. Enjoys grandstanding and showing off for humans and Autobots alike. Strong and sturdy; converts into C-130J Super-Hercules aerial tanker. Cargo capacity of 42,000 pounds; carries fuel, supplies, or troops with equal effectiveness. His large size makes him rather slow in the air. Current paint job: None. Damaged. Waiting on repaint. Notes Interesting Facts About Fanfare: *His accent sounds Scottish. He's not Scottish (being from Cybertron) but he sounds like it. *He likes very loud, very horrible paint jobs. See below. *He likes hard rock, heavy rock, heavy metal, any sort of metal, and he likes it loud. *He is very easy to coerce into doing things, even if he doesnt want to, by other Autobots. If you're a con though, expect a big clashy fist in the face. *He is the brother of Encore *His personality is almost exactly opposite to that of his brother Previous Paint Jobs Day-glo and Burnt Orange "camo" Hot Rod Black with Flames Screaming electric Yellow http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/transformers2005/images/e/e4/FanfareTripleView.jpg Van Gogh's Starry Night (with red and yellow highlights) Other Paint jobs (In no particular chronological order) Beach Blonde Screaming Mimi Gene Simmons' KISS face Pink Camo Eight Tiny Reindeer and Sleigh Real Duct Tape Jack Skellington in a Pinstripe Suit History Back on Cybertron, was a 'suicide jockey' - that is, one of the cargo units who delivered the most dangerous substances - explosives, Energon shipments, Wreckers, you name it. As a younger mech he was somewhat impatient and ill tempered, always getting into shouting matches. He wouldnt try to rebel. He just got angry a lot. The amount of noise he was subjected to began to have an ill effect on him as well. After a few vorns, he began to have even worse troubles functioning when it was quiet, or in times of peace. While not being shot at makes his job easier, the mech found himself growing nervous and irritable, which made him even worse when he DID lose his temper. He wasn't rebellious, per se, as he did his duties and LIKED to do them. He just found himself too short on temper, frequently getting into arguments about petty things. Not long after, during a quiet period during the time when Optimus and the crew had departed, he was to land at a small outpost to drop off some supplies, and pick up a few mechs damaged to be brought in for repairs. He landed. It was utterly quiet, and peaceful. The outpost itself was even quiet - kept low lit so that it conserved power. A few long moments passed, and he started to grow fidgety and nervous. Finally, he could take it no more, and the mech started up his engines, roaring them to full volume before taking off- and leaving. Oh, he got in trouble all right, and finally realized that he needed serious help, submitting himself meekly for psycotherapy. But it was not enough for him. Worried so much about losing his temper (despite feeling much better after the intense therapy to help him calm down), he went out and found a black market surgeon to install emotional inhibitors while out on leave. Put into stasis then as the energon crisis continued, He was finally brought out a season ago to begin his duties once more. Filing through various altmode alternatives for Earth, he came across a picture of the CJ-130 Super Hercules and fell in love. He pressed the Technicians until they agreed to give him that one - fully updated to the 21st century of course. Briefing for earth duty continued as well, and he also found a liking to Heavy metal and other 'loud' earth musics, although any sort of noise was good enough for him. Briefed, and refitted, Fanfare has returned, returning to his duties of shipping hazardous materials - Energon, munitions, Wreckers and Dinobots. Logs 2030 * What Lies Beneath - Crosscheck takes a crack team of adventurists into the chasm accidentally discovered by Markdown. * A Crayola Colortastic Catastrophe - A Seeker trio plan another paint raid, this one ends /slightly/ better than the last. * Of Buildings and Buttresses - The Wreckers get a scrap metal shipment, discuss plans. * Pirate Raid - Fusillade wants ex Pirate Windshear to get Weapons grade Rubies. How hard can this be? * Some Needed Elevation - Impactor and crew install an elevator, confusion ensues. * Construction, Not Constructicon - A Dinobot is fooled into helping build Debris, does he get payback? *The Search Continues - The Autobots sniff around the Dyson Ring, looking for clues to their comrades whereabouts. 2031 *Sticking It To The (Old) Man 2032 * Hanging out at the Launch Pad - A camp out on the launch pad. * Silly and Serious - Fanfare and Encore get silly. Then some serious retrofitting with Loadout occurs. * Shades of Gray - Follow up to 'The Archa-Yau Incident'; the crew arrives on Armeni and finds out the fate of the Archa-Yau crew. Players